


One

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 双拳击手，类似黑片背景设定，谈恋爱/兄弟情，有原型





	One

拉恩离开纽约，向着南面走，中午之前，他来到了朋友介绍参观的那家拳击馆。熟悉的棉花、金属和汗液的气息。他的手断裂的地方隐隐作痛。他微微握紧了拳头，站在更衣室门口。经理走过来问候他，他和他握手，申明自己不过是来看看很久以前工作过的场所——每间拳击馆都大同小异——但他已经没法重新回到赛台上了。

他穿着还算体面，头发没怎么打理，像个金色鸡窝。经理抛下他，请他自便。他在训练室门口看了看，里面全是汗流浃背，蹦蹦跳跳的人。他看了一圈，似乎都很年轻。房子中央有一个家伙在做负重训练，长着一张苍白的娃娃脸，表情却坚毅得有些狰狞，双眼闪闪发光。他多看了他几眼。

走出拳击馆，他就近找了家餐厅。一面想着不着边际的事情一面吃着，再抬头天已经黑了。

这时他第一次听见凯利的声音。那家伙靠在吧台内部说道：“您需要点什么？”

一听见这声音他就抬起头来，看到了那张娃娃脸。那个打拳的家伙，系了件灰扑扑的围裙，正看着他的顾客。

拉恩站了起来，趁着那人转身去柜台上取商品时，接近了吧台。那人把东西递过去，似乎没看见吧台边新出现的男人。

凯利累得不行，一心想要早点结束。他把货从架子上拿下来，递给那客人，正准备转身回去。他察觉到从刚刚开始就倚靠在柜台边的人还留在原地，但却不说话。

终于——“嘿。”有点生分，尽管他的声音听起来没有恶意。

这明显是冲他来的。又是来挑衅的吗？

他转过头，摆出不耐烦的表情，抓紧了台子上的抹布。这个人果然面熟，是今早那个和经理聊过天的人，甚至连教练也认识他。不出意料，也是一个拳击手。

“有什么需要的吗？”他抬起下巴，仔细地扫了他一眼，猜不出来意。对方可能只想打个招呼吧，他想着，“你就是拉恩，今早在赛场里参观的那个？”

这么生硬的语气可能有些不合适，他垂下目光。

“是的。你就是米基·凯利？”对面的人并不恼火，带着微笑抛回来一个问题。

几分钟以后他们就聊上了，凯利听说他以前同样是一位拳击手，便撂下手边的活，带他去场馆的更衣室里参观。

凯利也不清楚自己为什么这么热情——他只是本能地感觉到对方和他很相似。他的朋友不多，交一个没有坏处。

当拉恩走到他身边时，他才发现对方比他高大，而且相当英俊——他感到一丝危险，害怕他会吸引走原本属于自己的一些东西。

“你也是个拳击手？”

“以前是。后来我的手受伤，不能再打了。”

“你赢过几场？”

拉恩看着他，颇认真地回忆了片刻。“我记不清了。”拉恩眯起眼睛笑的样子像极了一个男孩。

凯利打量了他一会儿。“你多大了，拉恩？”

拉恩开始抓头发，低低地回答：“还差三个月就二十六了。”

“你比我大三岁。”凯利的口气像自己比对方大了十岁。

拉恩不大健谈，但被他凝视的时候，凯利感觉他就像自己的兄长，愿意倾听自己。

“那你是哪里来的呢？”

“我是纽约长大的。”

“我也是。”

他们笑了起来。

拉恩说了自己家的门牌号，自己小时候的事情，自己上学而又辍学去练杂技。

他们走到外面的街上时，凯利也开始说起自己。他考上大学，他去做兼职，练拳击和摔跤，做社团表演，遇到想要挑战他的人……

他们在饭馆外握手作别，拉恩看着他的背影消失在门后，突然想道，为什么在这家饭馆做工？

凯利明显还有很多没有告诉他的。

他在这座城市停留了下来，打些零工。偶尔他会去那家饭馆，凯利基本次次都在。

凯利叫他老伙计，露出甜蜜的笑容，给他免费的汽水。他会和凯利坐在一起寒暄，有时也跟着他去训练场。

“我打败的第一个对手号称是全城第一。”凯利说，“但他们不知道，只要有能力的人想要，第一就属于他们。”

凯利抬起右手，上面绷带拆了一半垂下来，似乎还散发着热气。他的教练和按摩师在进进出出，拉恩靠在旁边看着他。他刚刚看了他的一场比赛。

拉恩在心里叹了一口气，凯利这不可一世的样子真欠揍，他在下面看得明白，凯利远不及一个经验丰富的专业拳击手，破绽百出，只不过还算机灵和耐揍，而且自信到无药可救。有时造就一位冠军，只需要无人可及的自信，拉恩相信这一点。

“不要太大意了。”他转过身，捉住凯利的下臂，把他的手掌移到眼前来看，凯利似乎吓了一跳，但没有把手抽走。“你的关节还算好。我因为不注意，把拳头给打坏了，没法再打了，这是血的教训。”

他一面说一面看向凯利，凯利也正抬起眼看着他。

“我的手腕确实有些疼，前几次比赛的时候轻微地扭伤了。”凯利又低下头看着自己的手，他肩膀上还披着毛巾，脖颈上挂着剩余一颗小小的汗珠，“当时别的地方受伤更严重，就没怎么管那里。”

拉恩提出帮他看看，于是双手握住他的手腕，上上下下地捏着，检查他的伤处。凯利有一阵子没出声，突然开口：“这里，就是这里有点疼。”

“你需要一点热水，还有外伤药。”拉恩说着，看着他笑了笑，“你知道吗，我之前给别人接过骨。”

凯利挑起一边眉毛：“那你的拳头为什么会伤到这个地步？”

他察觉到凯利用左手覆上来，准确的摸到了他右手骨裂的地方。

他的笑有点赧然：“我没法自己治好自己啊。”

凯利重新被助手们包围，他们带着他进入了休息室。拉恩站在原地，看他进入之前回头挥手 。他靠在原地的墙边，看着远处洗地的工人，抽着烟，打拳的回忆涌上心头。他是家里第二个也是最后一个靠身体力气吃饭的人，大哥也是职业运动员，他以后的弟弟妹妹们都进入了大学。拳击是青春饭，幸运的像他这样，没到三十就退役了，带着一身的病根；不幸的人可能一辈子就了结在拳击台上。凯利很年轻，也很有野心，但他又能打多久呢。

他听过凯利说起的晋级赛，知道凯利的下一场或许就是他爬到冠军宝座上的关键一环。凯利一心想要摘得桂冠，名利双收。

凯利结实精干，但不够他英俊。这是他明白的，因为凯利看着他时，把嫉妒和不甘明明白白写在了脸上。就连另一种完全矛盾的情感——高度的信任——也清楚地闪现在他的眼睛里。

吸引他的，最初是凯利那自信又热衷的神情，他喜欢和这样的拳击手做朋友。他对那些看起来完美地强硬的人总会产生好奇，总能察觉到他们掩藏起来的裂缝。他对这样的人，有着奇怪的保护欲，他明白这要追溯到他早年一位挚友的身上。拉恩那对爱尔兰人的天蓝色眼睛里散发着坚定又友好的神色，能够凝视着任何他感兴趣的人，发觉出对方的秘密。

凯利看上去也是这一类人。他话很多，很风趣，口气显示出他是纽约本地长大的人，但他那张苍白的、缺乏安全感的娃娃脸总让他在人群中很显眼，尽管长期的训练让他的肩和臂强壮粗糙，削弱了那种稚嫩柔和的特征，但拉恩对此很敏感。

回过神来，他们又回到了饭馆，凯利跟他说起自己去应聘摔角戏剧演员，但是没选上。

“他们为什么不要你？”

“因为对手比我更会应付女人。”凯利麻利地擦洗着玻璃杯，把已经洗净的放在桌边排成一排，“那个老板对他女友的意见很看重。”

“我想可能是因为身高。”他看着凯利头顶随着他动作而摇晃的卷发，下意识这么说着。他本来无意嘲弄，或者说他认为凯利比他矮一点是可以谈论的事实——但凯利猛地抬头看他，然后垂下头继续擦洗，手上的动作用力不少。

拉恩感到尴尬，他不知道怎样说，于是沉默了，过了一会儿才开口：“你打拳赚到的已经够用了吧，其实，没必要再去找别的工。”

“不，还是不够用的。”凯利说，“我想要攒钱。我要娶一个女孩，他的父亲对我要求很高。”

拉恩点了一下头，表示理解。凯利抬头看了他一眼，没说什么，把最后一个杯子放好。

“我进去了，”他在围裙上擦擦手，转向背后的厨房，闷声说，“假如有人来了就叫我一声。”

他累了，看凯利在里面半天没出来，于是打算自己离开。当他站在通向马路的藩篱边抽烟时，凯利穿着围裙就走了出来。

“你还在这儿。”他说。

“在想些事情。”他笑笑，但他眼前黑乎乎的一片，只能看见烟头明灭，还有凯利身上那片白布，估计凯利也看不清他。

凯利擦了擦手，说：“后天我就要比赛了，你会来看吗？”

他吸了最后一口，看着火星落在地上，露齿而笑。对面的凯利一瞬间变得矜持起来，哦不好，他的牙齿在夜里可能也太显眼了。

“我会的。”他说，把烟头丢了，然后转身离开，匆匆转到了人行道上。

他觉得天很快就亮了，心里少有的平静。他明白比赛前一天教练会把凯利紧紧绑在训练室里——别说教练，凯利自己都会把自己绑住的。他想着，别去打扰了。他径直去了加油站。

午后他看到一辆车开进来，揺下车窗的人竟是凯利，像个小孩似的笑着：

“怎么，你在这儿工作？”

“你为什么会在这里？”拉恩把带着手套的手搭在车窗上，“需要加油吗？”

“加满。”凯利依然在笑，“我放了一天假。”

拉恩有些意外，但还是拿起油枪走上前去。他插上枪，拿上抹布，在凯利的车前擦着。

凯利一直在他面前坐着，隔着玻璃饶有兴趣地看着他，而他假装专注于手中的活计。终于凯利问他：“嘿，你长这么高，该有六英尺多吧。”

拉恩一时无言，只是来来回回地重复他的动作，然后答道，“六英尺一英寸。”

“你怎么长到这么高的？”凯利格外有兴致。

“这个……我也忘了，十四五岁的时候突然长的。”拉恩诚实地回答。他记得很清楚，自己刚上中学的时候，个头突然蹿得凶猛，把他所有的玩伴和家人都吓了一跳。从那以后他的体格就开始横向发展，但相对比较缓慢了。

“大个儿，想出去兜风吗？”凯利问，越过车窗看着他绕到车尾去拔下油枪，“你什么时候下班？”

拉恩不懂自己怎么就坐上了凯利的车。他脱下制服，跟同事赔了笑脸，然后拉开了副驾驶的车门。他看着凯利戴上了带着标识的帽子，明白凯利是在送货。

“待会儿我带你去个好玩地方。”凯利说。

“待会儿”确切来说是大半天。快到晚上的时候凯利跑完了最后一个点，他一直在讲述的青年故事也差不多告一段落。

凯利把车停在了一条灯红酒绿的街道，走进了一家赌场。拉恩跟在后面，就着凯利的位置边上坐下来。

“随便点，我想要冰的东西。”他摸了一把脸，对着靠过来的凯利说。凯利小心地看着他，发觉了他的疲倦，转身向酒保点了两份饮料。

凯利坐着，时不时拍向过往的人的肩膀，寒暄两句，看上去精神不错。面对某几个人时，他的眼里又闪起了那种咄咄逼人的光线。

看得出凯利在这儿颇得一些姑娘的青睐。但今晚，她们把目光转向了拉恩。一开始拉恩拒绝了，但凯利主动把位置让了出来，让姑娘来坐下。拉恩和她聊着，热乎劲逐渐上来，他也瞄见凯利去找了另外一个姑娘。

突然他听见那边传来大的响动。他推开椅子站起来，发现凯利和几个人对峙着。他走过去时，听见周围的人念叨，“就是那个冠军。”“看着不怎么样。”

凯利看上去有点醉了，拉恩没有多加考虑，走过去按住他的肩膀。“你不清醒，不要惹麻烦，还有比赛。”他轻声说。凯利颇为听话，犹豫了一阵就转身跟他走了。拉恩一面推着凯利走一面回头，凝视那几个人，直到他们走散。

“你认识他们吗？”拉恩问道。

凯利摇摇头。拉恩感觉到一时气氛低沉，干脆带凯利出了大门。

外面风大，他们竖起领子点了烟，顺着街溜达起来。凯利从一袋里拿出一小瓶酒递给拉恩。

“我不能喝太多，明天中午就要开始放松准备了。”他说。

拉恩点头，知道是时候回去了，但明显没有尽兴。

“你知道我爸怎么说吗，”凯利突然开口，“他说我太婆婆妈妈了。”

拉恩一面喝了一口一面听着。

“我一直想要离开家庭。”他低头把手揣进口袋里，“我做到了，但却逃不开我爸。”

“我锻炼，我练拳击，找教练。”他依旧自顾自看着前方，“我去干各种各样的活，自己养活自己，还有攒钱。我想要变成一个成功的人。我现在已经有名气了，但我没有机会看到我爸的表情了。他去年死了。”

拉恩看着他的眼睛，慢慢点了一下头。凯利看了他一眼，又移开了目光，夹起烟头。

“你会懂得为什么我想要离开的。”他吐出一口烟说着，脚步逐渐停了下来，垂下手使劲弹了弹，恨恨地盯着地面，拉恩看向他看着的地方，那里有一道细细的油漆印。

“家里除了我以外都是女孩。”他顿了顿，望向了马路对面。

“你只有姐妹吗？”拉恩问，“我以为那天那个人是你哥哥。”

凯利回头看他，“那个跛子？他是我堂兄。”他干脆地回答。

拉恩往前走，轻推了一把凯利的肩膀。

“你母亲还好吗？”

“还好。”凯利看向他，“她从前把我保护得很好。”

拉恩笑着点头，“我妈妈也是，虽然她有几次差点把我的肠子都揍出来。”

“你是那种很皮的小孩吗？为什么被打？”

拉恩又开始抓头，“我记得一次是在影院待得太久了，还有一次，是我在家门口，拿着一块手表向一个女孩求婚……”

凯利和他一块儿笑了，摇着头。

“那姑娘叫玛丽，是个犹太人，我从没见过比她更漂亮的眼睛了。”

凯利也眨着眼睛，拉恩猜想他是被唤醒了什么回忆。

拉恩不好意思起来。不认识他的人，会以为他是一个情场老手。他其实没有旁人想象得那么会和女孩子打交道，相反，长到相当的年纪，他看见漂亮女人还是会脸红。他所有的朋友都爱拿这个来开玩笑。

拉恩酒劲上来了，他东张西望一阵子，然后向前走动，好像想要看清什么东西，把独自沉思的凯利抛在后面。终于，他在一堵围墙前停下脚步，转头招呼：

“这里，凯利，过来！”

凯利跑了过来。

“你看，里面，是双杠。”拉恩笑眯眯地透过围墙栏杆的缝隙窥着，回过头对着凯利说，“我以前练过体操，你一定想不到吧。”

“露一手。”凯利推了推他的手臂。拉恩来劲了，搓搓手，几下就上了围墙，回身把凯利也拉了上来。拉恩轻捷落地，看着凯利慢慢把自己挂下来。

凯利明白拉恩没有骗自己。他坐在地上，仰头看着拉恩在杠与杠之间飞旋。他双臂修长有力，时不时一个脱手，飞到半空中，再落到另一端的杠子上，杠子随着他的盘旋发出嗡鸣声。他好像一头大鸟。

拉恩下来了，凯利看他掀起衬衫擦汗，把酒递给他。

“你的手没问题吧？”

“没问题。”拉恩抬起右手抓握了几下，“只是没法击打，但握力应该没受影响。”

他抬起瓶子喝了一小口。

“可惜就只有这个杠，没有其他的东西。”他笑着，“我还可以当飞人。我在马戏团里待过几年，出来以后才去打拳的。”

“为什么不继续待下去呢，”凯利跟着他往墙边走，随着他坐到墙根边，“我觉得马戏团很受欢迎。”

“没错，但后来剧院倒闭了，我们开始在路上巡演……后来又发生了一些事情。”拉恩收起了笑容，“我一开始和我的一位朋友……”

他突然停下来，凝视着凯利。

“那时候，我和我的朋友搭档。”他轻声说，“他是我最好的朋友……我们在街头认识的，我从学校出来以后，就和他一起练体操。”

“后来他和马戏团里一个姑娘结婚了，又签了另外的老板，逐渐就不在一起表演了。”拉恩盯着自己手中的瓶子，停顿着，周围的风声突然消失在安静中。“你知道，一旦有了家庭，一切都会变一个样子。”

“我知道的。”凯利紧紧地盯着他。

拉恩看着他，酒精作用下，他的眼神看起来很迷茫。凯利拍了拍他的脸：“大个子，别太消沉了，人总是有机会再见面的。”

拉恩低声说了什么，凯利没听清，却看到他眼神游移闪烁起来。他无奈地叹了口气，正想着怎么把他弄起来，突然有灯光打在他们身边。

“那边的，什么人？“

拉恩反应极快，拉住凯利的手就跳了起来，扛起凯利让他先上去，然后自己也翻了过去。他们落了地，一路狂奔。

拉恩在车上睡着了，他不记得凯利是什么时候把自己叫醒的，当他下车时，发现酒瓶还放在自己大衣口袋里。回到住处，窗外已经有鸟鸣声。

拉恩没有去看凯利的比赛。

他起床以后脑子晕乎乎的，手脚发痛，可是昨晚喝的真不算多。也许是因为跑太快，踢球的旧伤发作。他觉得自己快成废物了。

他爬到加油站仓库的阁楼上，把肉罐头的集装箱往地板上扔去。扔到第二箱的时候，箱子旁出现了一对靴子。

他对那个走进来的同事喊道：“别挡道，出去。“

他埋头继续翻找着他想要的货物，听到同事爬上梯子的声音。

“我说别上来了，你没听到吗，约翰？”他一面提高声音一面转身，然后立即意识到不对劲。

约翰在几级阶梯下抬头看着他，那眼神刻在了他的脑海里。他手里拿着一把小刀。

“你要干什么？”他本能地问道。对方抓住了他的腿，他往后想要脱身，腿上突然传来剧痛，他看着约翰扔下刀子，跳下楼梯消失在门外。

刀子上都是血，更多的血液从他的伤口渗出来。接近腹股沟，他每走一步都撕裂地痛，眼前闪烁着白光。

他被另外几个同事送到了最近一家医院，处理了伤口。等到手术结束，偶尔从昏睡中醒转的时刻，他才迷迷糊糊地想起，今天抑或是昨天，有凯利的比赛。

他的弟弟和妹妹不久后就赶来了医院。医生跟他说，他需要修养三个月，两天后他可以下床，但不能走太久。

“真是抱歉。“拉恩对他们说，”你们还要上班……“

他的弟弟威廉摇了摇头。

拉恩的右大腿里三层外三层上了厚厚的绷带，在单薄的衣料下很明显。裤子似乎有点短，露出一节脚腕，搞得他好像一个寄宿学校的学生。

妹妹从包里掏出梳子帮他梳那一头乱发。

凯利照着拉恩同事的指点，找到了医院的位置。他在门边看见一个年轻男人在抽烟，一眼就认出了他大概是拉恩的弟弟。

“拉恩，你的朋友来了。“威廉和他握了手，朝房间里喊了一声。

当着拉恩的弟弟妹妹，凯利觉得有几分不自然。看到拉恩似乎没有大碍，他也没有久留。

“哦，跟你说个好消息，“凯利在门口回过头，笑得有些拘谨，”我赢了。“

拉恩对他露出一个灿烂的笑。

“他是谁？“门关上后，威廉问道。

“是你的朋友吗？“妹妹笑着问。

拉恩点头，有些疲倦地靠在了床头板上。

“我已经差不多好了，其实你们不必要在我这儿浪费时间。“他突然沉下脸说，”我的那些同事会帮我的。“

拉恩觉得修养的日子实在过于漫长。他搬回了住所，凯利三天两头来一次，认识了他的弟弟妹妹，还有其他家人。但大多数时间，他要一个人忍受寂寞。他可以下床拿着手杖走动，有时也会上街，但他不敢走太远。他的同事在下班以后会来看他。

“约翰被带到了警局。“同事说，”他估计要被关一阵子。“

“他假如出来了，最好走远一点。“拉恩沉默了半天说，”我不想再看见他。“

但他为什么要刺他呢？拉恩陷入无尽的怀疑和迷茫中。他对他做了什么事情吗？

“我们会留意他的。“同事见他想要起身，把一旁的支架递给他，”不要想太多了，拉恩。“

凯利通常在训练和兼职都结束了以后过来，一来就是一整个下午。他告诉拉恩，教练给他放了几个月的假，还要带他去加州和一些人见面。

拉恩听着他的话，时不时点评一下，显得很替他高兴。凯利有点不习惯拉恩这么安静，拉恩从来都是风风火火地走着，就连坐下来也只是暂时地休息，但时刻留意周围，就像机警的山猫，但现在的他太安静了。

“真是万幸呀，”他偶尔会开一个玩笑。

拉恩询问地看他，发现他盯着自己的伤口的位置。

“要是伤口再偏一点，人生就不知会错失多少乐趣，对吧拉恩。”凯利笑着，用手在对方的绷带上比划了一下。但当他发现拉恩虽然也笑，但半只耳朵都红了的时候，他觉得自己的笑容简直到了猥亵的程度。

只有当家人们过来时，房子里会热闹一点。拉恩是这个家里的顶梁柱，是所有人围绕的中心。凯利注意到，无论是威廉还是妹妹明尼，每个人都特别依恋他。拉恩看他们的眼神也柔和极了。他终于明白拉恩的眼神为什么让他有异样的感觉，那是兄长的眼神。

拉恩偶尔对他们发脾气，糟蹋他们的好意，也不介意凯利在场看着。

“希望你快一点好起来，就不会这么闷了。”凯利对他说。

然而拉恩总是那么宽容地看着他，让他不知所措。他究竟是拉恩的什么人，凭什么让他对自己这么特殊？

“我知道有些小孩子为什么没有被他的妈妈打死了。”凯利移开眼神，又开了个玩笑，“因为有些人的眼睛让妈妈没法下狠手。”

拉恩似乎没听懂一样，还是带着微微的、大方的笑意。凯利一时没趣，就看向窗外。

“我们会有机会一起出去的。”拉恩突然说，“你想去什么地方？我这几天已经可以走很长一段路了。“

凯利不置可否。“你的伤口还没愈合，要是开裂了，我可担不起责任。”他耸了耸肩，“但我明天会来的。”他加上一句。

拉恩又一次换了药。他躺在床上，看着自己光裸的双腿。右边的大腿还是被紧紧束缚着。他的伤口在微微烧灼，痒意深入皮肉，遍布身体。他想要转移注意力，紧握了拳头，抱紧他的褥子。天气很闷热，与阴阴惨惨的天光一起折磨着他无处发泄的精力。他想着，凯利多好啊，他没有受过什么伤，还可以在赛场上任意挥洒，还可以全力地接近目标。他很清楚自己的目标是什么。拉恩觉得有些惶恐。他没有那么明确的人生图景。跟大多数年轻人一样，他好狠斗勇，但又在心底隐藏着一点跟别人不一样的深沉和浪漫。他从来没构想过什么体面的、一步步走向成功的人生，如果真的有，那也是属于他的弟弟妹妹们，属于凯利的，他会尽力帮助他们。

凯利。他心想，凯利在他眼里却不仅仅是弟弟一样的角色。他不希望他去冒险。他知道凯利对他的依靠，知道他需要一个哥哥的角色。凯利让他想起自己的朋友尼克，尼克是另一条街上的混混头，比他小几岁，个子也比他矮，但眼中射出的火一样的光芒，让他难以忘记。他知道尼克的父亲对他爱理不理，也知道尼克母亲忙着做活，几乎神经衰弱，没有人去管尼克的死活。尼克却活了下来，没人敢欺负他，也没人敢接济他，因为他会朝上门的传道士们吐唾沫。但拉恩知道他需要——他比任何人都知道尼克需要一个朋友。因为他明白这一点，所以顺理成章成为了尼克的朋友。

他热衷于体操的那段时间，尼克二话没说就加入了他，他们天天训练，体型不同所以练法也不同，但不妨碍他们小小的比试。直到加入马戏团，取得各自的角色，他们依然保留了互相比试的习惯，分享着一同落到防护垫上时大笑出声的快乐。在最困难的时候，他们依然站在一起。他们并排着出场，并排着退场。他稍稍偏过头，就能看见尼克深色的头发和静默的侧脸，甚至感觉得到对方身上汗珠的滑落。

窗户发出嘎吱的声音。一声闷雷，大雨倾盆。他起身关窗，想着今天应该不会有人来，就去把门插上了。

他的手穿过对方汗湿的头发，身体紧贴身体，炙热的波浪在身体里蠕动，汇聚成尖锐的一股，无法释放。他听见自己的哭音，突然意识到他躺在床上，但他什么也看不见，一句话也讲不出，好像被看不见的手扼住了喉咙。许多绳索纠缠着他，但另一具身体的重量却隐约还压在身上，粘腻不已。

有人敲门。

他感觉敲门的声音在很远的地方，他却不想要起来。沉重的粘腻积累着，堵住了他的口腔，该死，他水壶里好像没水了，也不想要起来打一点。就这样吧，自己是不是病了？他终于发出了一点呻吟，找回了对身体的掌控。有下雨的声音，时而远时而近。真像一个跳舞的婆娘……为什么他的腿这么痛？伤口倒是不痒了，但他的膝盖和小腿骨都痛起来。

怎么回事？风湿犯了，旧伤口一到雨天会痛。但是以前只会偶尔发作，为什么现在又来了……他想要翻身，挣扎了半天，和自己作斗争，最后终于翻到另一面。床铺另一侧冰凉一点，让他舒服不少，可是身体的不适没有减轻半分。就像一台所有零件装配都出了问题的机器。他抬起手想要支撑自己坐起来，可是手也疼，废了的右手似乎使不上劲，他纳闷今早还好好的，怎么会变成这样。他记得那一次，他挥拳时折断了自己的手掌，那时他不懂怎样保护自己。台下坐着一个美丽女人，目睹了这一切——那是他走出马戏团以后的头一个女友——她真的十分美丽，她的眼睛——像是幽深的湖水，浮动在天花板上看着自己。让他想起更早的时候，另一双眼睛——抑或就在昨天，他的身边，那对触手可及的眼睛。

敲门声停下来，周围安静了。他突然意识到什么，挣扎着想要起来。但门吱一声开了，又被关上了。他抬起上半身，紧张地眯着眼，看向一片黑暗中的那个身影，心跳一时很快。突然，角落里的台灯啪地亮了，屋子里充满了柔和的黄色光线。

是凯利。“你是怎么进来的？”他声音微弱。

“我一推，门就开了。”凯利脱下外套，转过身，看上去一脸无辜。他盯着拉恩看了几秒，然后扔下衣服快步走过来。“你感觉怎么样？”

拉恩微微往旁边移，给他让出位置，但凯利只是在床头蹲了下来，拉恩闻到了他身上的汽油和汗味。“你出了好多汗。”凯利的双眼闪闪发亮，他这才注意到是月光，雨已经停了。“我犯腿疼，没有大问题。”他解释道，想要撑起身体，但右掌一软，只好收回去。他有点无措地垂下眼，“没事。”

凯利摸了摸下巴，“我看你不仅仅是腿疼。”

他知道凯利猜对了，但不知道凯利为什么摆出这样一副表情，直到他意识到自己双腿间撑起的帐篷在光线下特别显眼。

“这才是亟待解决的问题啊。“凯利露出一个似乎憋了很久的笑，拉恩感到血液轰一声全到了脸上。奇怪的是，他下面更加硬了，尤其当凯利慢慢站起来的时候。

“那你回避一下？“他没有别的话可说了，觉得自己的声调低沉得不正常。但凯利看着他，好像陷入了犹豫。

“你手疼。“

“我用另一只。“

“你是右撇子。“

“我知道。“

拉恩几乎要恼羞成怒了。

“你等等。“凯利却退后几步，”不要动。“他消失在了转角，转角后面是厨房。

拉恩没法思考他的处境了，直到凯利大步走回来，然后一屁股坐到他身边。

“躺好。“他说，”我来帮你。“

拉恩照他说的躺好。他平复自己的呼吸，感觉到凯利轻轻地拉下自己的裤腰，握住了他的阴茎。凯利开始替他套弄，没看他的身体，而是看向了窗外，眼里有两星月光。

拉恩看着他，平静地，放松地——但他突然意识到他们在做什么，沉重的喜悦和恐惧同时攫住了他，他闭上眼睛，偏过头去，身体僵硬起来。

“放松。”凯利对他说，他轻轻震颤了一下，但他听得出凯利的声音也微微发抖。

他知道自己没法做到放松，他疼痛的右手悄悄张开又握紧，在床单上摩挲着。他希望快点结束，他也明白自己撑不了多久，他不想那么快结束。

他在希望着什么？

凯利的手厚实粗糙，微微有些干裂，他闻得到一股护手油脂的味道。

他用一块柔软的手帕兜住了他射出的东西。

他再次醒来时，天光已经变白，他觉得身体依旧在隐隐作痛，但头却不晕了，只是想继续睡。

他看到凯利从他的床脚走过去，正在披上外套。他没想太多，嘟囔了几声，把被子裹紧了。

“什么声音那么吵？”他问。

凯利的脚步声停在床角边，他回答：“是小鸟在唱歌。“

他觉得凯利是带着笑在说这句话。他迷迷糊糊又睡着了，直到凯利把门关上离开，他都没有费心去想一想，从昨晚到此刻，他都干了什么疯狂的事情。

拉恩有一段日子没有见到凯利，他也刻意不去想他。拆绷带的时候，他看见自己愈合的粉色伤口，像一条虫子，爬在皮肤上。他在家里尝试搬动了桌子，又出门去转了好几圈。都没事。于是他直接来到了加油站。

同事们祝贺他回来，说晚上一起出去喝酒。

“你知道吗，约翰死在了牢里。“一个同事告诉他，”他有精神病，以前杀过人，幸好你命大，救了回来。“

“他死了？为什么？“拉恩皱起眉头。

“我也不知道，他大概惹了不好惹的主吧。“同事随意地挥了挥手。

拉恩干了一整天，感觉自己体力基本恢复了。他走进储藏室，发现那两箱罐头还是扔在原位，但血迹已经被擦去了。他坐在梯子上，抽一根烟，以此为一天的工作画上句号。

他跟同事解释自己累了，想直接回家。他们表示理解。

“我看你好像不会说话了。“年纪大的同事拍了拍他的背，”你为什么不去找个伴儿陪你呢？“

“我……“他不知该说什么，只好道谢。

他漫无目的地走着，才发现自己到了凯利工作的饭馆。他犹豫了一下推开门，凯利果然在里面，但他在和一个女子争吵。拉恩听见女孩叫他“骗子”。

“嘿，拉恩。“凯利见到他，马上露出笑容，朝他走过来，”你恢复得很好，喝点什么？“

“不了，我怕喝太多睡不好。“他靠在墙角答道。越过凯利的肩膀，他看到女孩走回了后厨。

“喝一点点对恢复有好处。“凯利举起手中湿漉漉的杯子，朝他碰了一下，”怎么样？我去倒一些来。“

他感谢地笑了笑，拉过旁边的椅子慢慢坐了下来。

“你知道吗？“凯利拿了新杯子，盛了小半杯以后，也在他身边坐下来，”你看上去消瘦了。“

“我吃得不多。“拉恩把杯子拿在手里，但在凯利鼓励的眼神下他喝了一口，”没有想吃东西的感觉。“

他很快就为自己的这句话后悔了，因为凯利立即跑到后厨去又跑回来，说他吩咐厨师给他做最好吃的菜品。

拉恩无奈地看着凯利的笑容。“对了，那个女孩是谁呀？“他看向那女孩刚刚离开的方向，却找不到她的身影，估计已经走远了。

“哦，她是这家餐馆的老板的女儿。“凯利说，”我和她可是有一段罗曼史的呢。怎么？你觉得她如何？“

拉恩反感凯利那副得意的神情。他沉默，拿起酒杯喝完了剩下的酒。

“她就是你想娶的那个女孩吧？”他突然想起了什么。

“是吧？我还说过这样的话吗？”凯利反问。但他很快就意识到自己的话有些过了，于是收住。但拉恩已经明显地不满意起来。凯利熟悉这个表情——他看见拉恩在责备威廉时就是这样的。

“凯利。”拉恩很轻地唤道，凯利等着他的下文，但迟迟没等到。饭菜上来了，蒸汽很好地隔离出一片空间，让他回味刚刚发生了什么。他眨眨眼睛，烦闷起来，一种久违的绝望情绪在心里抬头。他想要离开了，但他看着拉恩拿起勺子开始一小口一小口地喝汤，他又没法移开视线。

拉恩，原谅我，心里有细微的声音一再响起，但他假装没听到。

“小畜生，这次打得够狠嘛！”他的新教练捏他的脸，“不要忘了为明天准备。”

他堆着笑容，送着教练离去，一转身才感到由里到外的虚脱。

从更衣室出来，日头还很大，他第一次打白天的场，感觉浑身不舒服，压了压帽子往前走。走了没几步他又感到茫然，于是靠在了街边的橱窗上。然后，他看到了拉恩从对街向他走来。

“感觉怎么样？”拉恩问他。

潮水般的感受一瞬间涌上来，但他只能说出一句，“好极了。”他抬头端详着拉恩，觉得他面色好了一些，脸颊也变饱满了一些。

“你可以喝酒吗？”他脱下帽子，扑打着刚才靠墙沾上的灰尘，“我们去赌场街上转转吧。”拉恩没有拒绝。

他们并排走着，就像几个月前，他们一起在赌场外面散步的那个夜晚。拉恩还给他表演了双杠。但是他就要离开这里了，剩余的时间不多，他不知道怎样跟拉恩开口，或者，问问拉恩以后要去哪也好，但他也不知道怎样开口。

我该怎么办，他想。通常这个时候，他会问自己母亲。他感觉她可以保佑自己，他现在就是个茫然的孩子。他一路默念着，他们穿过马路，经过剧院、百货商店、富人公寓和贫民区。他们看到孩子在街头嬉戏和打架。拉恩轻轻挡住那些乱跑的孩子，把他们推回人行道上去。转过一辆停在路边的车，有两个娃娃坐在排水沟边，玩着一个废纸箱。

拉恩突然开口：“我小时候也是这样满大街跑，没人管。”

凯利看向他，“你是孩子头吗？”他用眼神指了指不远处一个对着一堆孩子发号施令的小霸王。

“不是。”拉恩摇头，“我那时很瘦，像一只小鸡仔，但绝对很难管。”

“你们家里有多少个小孩？”凯利看着那群孩子，随口问道。

“五个。”拉恩笑着，“我大哥不经常回来，我好久没见到他了。我的弟弟妹妹，他们全都进了大学，拿到了学位，两个在当老师，另外一个在当律师。”

他看向凯利，“我还记得对面街区，有一户犹太人，家里有七个孩子，其中六个是女孩……还有一个儿子。”他脑中突然电闪一般略过什么，望向凯利的眼睛，但凯利没看他，只是笑着摇摇头。“那可真有趣。”他说。

他们没有再说话。

进了赌场，凯利径直钻进了人群里，把他落在后面。拉恩来到柜台边，点了酒，一面喝着一面寻找凯利的身影。他向后靠在椅背上，尽量放松腿部，拥挤的场合让他有些烦躁，但随着酒慢慢下肚，他平静了不少。他一面想着家里的事情，一面下意识地推动杯子，让姑娘给他倒酒。

突然，凯利一下子从人群中冒出来，坐在他对面。

“我想要最好的酒。”他似乎有些亢奋，变得刁钻起来，“你给我的不是最好的。”

姑娘应声回去拿，但被他止住了。“我想要拉恩的酒。”

姑娘看着他，又看看拉恩，有些茫然，拉恩忍不住笑了，对她解释：“我就是拉恩。”凯利还在一旁看着她，把酒杯掼在桌上：“我想要拉恩的酒。”

“我这瓶给你吧。”拉恩说，“我就只倒了一小杯。”

“不，我要新的一瓶。”凯利提高声调，只瞥了拉恩一眼，又看向了姑娘，“我要最好的……最好的酒。”

拉恩看着那一瓶新拿来的酒。他想问凯利这闹的是哪出，但没有张口。或许凯利只是小孩子气的毛病发作了，他想。凯利一面自斟自饮一面斜着眼睛看他，与他视线相触时又收回目光。

喝得差不多时，凯利付了钱，走向出口，拉恩在后面跟上他。此时天已经黑了。

一跨出赌场的门，凯利就回过身，紧紧抓住了他的领口。拉恩感到自己往后倒去，后背重重抵在了墙上。“你怎么了？”他问凯利，但他隐约知道凯利的答案，也知道他不会回答。凯利捧住他的脸，颤抖地接近他，口里的热气全都呼在他脸上，那真是一瓶好酒。他亲吻他的嘴唇，脸颊，鼻梁，下巴，缓慢地用唇覆盖他脸上的每一寸，双手扣在他脖颈后面把他使劲往下按。拉恩就着他，耐受着他的吻，觉得心里很乱而且胀大，想要尽快抽身而退；但下一瞬间，这种感觉又消逝了，他揽住凯利的后背，紧紧地握着他的肩膀，他好像听见凯利在喃喃什么，仔细去听，只有他的呼吸声。

当拉恩回忆起那一幕时，剩余能记起的，只有脑子里的一片空白，他被这空白填满，感到充实，空白之外，隐隐约约的一瞬间，他觉得自己不会再孤单，也不会再悲伤了。

凯利放开他，喘息着，脸上带着刚从赛场上下来的表情。他眼睛里又出现了那种亮光，甚至有点咄咄逼人。只片刻这种自信就消散了，他低头在衣袋里找着什么，显得有点窘迫。

拉恩安静地等着他，有一阵子他还以为凯利低着头睡着了，但凯利突然发出了声音。

“别走，”他说，依然垂着眼睛，“让我给你梳个头发吧。”

他的声音模糊在风的呼啸里，拉恩看他拿起那把梳子，也猜了个大概。凯利绕到他身侧，一只手把住他的肩膀，看他略微吃力，拉恩矮下了身子。

来来往往的人一定都认为他们是兄弟。

拉恩那纠结的卷发在霓虹灯下闪耀着黄铜般的色泽。看着乱糟糟的，但几下就梳理顺畅，柔软地散开，像是被揉皱后缓缓张开的玻璃糖纸。拉恩把他的鬓发别在耳朵后面，来到面前，久久地看着他。

“我要走了，”他突然没头没脑地发声，嗓子有点沙哑，“明天，去加州，七点的火车。”

拉恩点头，发现凯利又变成了那个苍白的年轻人，不知道怎么讲话。只是最后一点坚毅都褪去了，他的下巴在微微颤抖。

“我有你家的地址，你妹妹邀请我去你家做客。”他转转眼睛，带上了一丝笑容，“我会给你发电报的。”

他走向了与拉恩相反的一条路。

拉恩回到家才发现凯利把梳子藏进了他的衣服外袋里。他拿着它，想着，凯利是怎么知道他一直没有一把梳子的呢？

拉恩找到了工作。大哥回家了，并且替他在工厂找到了活计。至少是一份比较长久的工作，拉恩当即回到了纽约。

听说凯利结婚，已经是半年后，凯利没有给他发什么电报，只是他偶有一次回到小城，从拳击馆那里打听到了凯利的事情。凯利与加州一位富豪的女儿结了婚。

拉恩去了那家餐馆，正巧遇到了以前看到的女孩。他听她说，凯利确实向她求过婚，并且买了订婚戒指。她父亲在凯利坐火车离开的那一天，把她的戒指扔进了水沟里。拉恩安慰了她，然后离开了那里。

拉恩和凯利最近一次见面，在那之后又过了一年左右。凯利来到纽约，东找西找终于找到了他们一家，他们已经换了一次地址。

“你有回过家去看看吗？”拉恩问他。凯利点点头，说他们家族的人一直没有断掉联系，父母辈都已去世，他和堂兄走得比较近，但现在稍微疏远了。

“他们不知道我在做什么事情，”凯利摊开手，“不知道我的事业。”

“凯利，不要离自己的家人太远了。”拉恩看向他，“有一天你会需要他们的支持。”

“可能吧。”凯利没有看他，“你说的总是有道理的。”

拉恩笑了，带着凯利去河边散步，有一段河堤修得尤为漂亮，来来往往有不少人仿佛从时尚橱窗中走出。

“我妈妈以前带我来过这里。”凯利一面指来指去一面在横风中艰难地点起烟，火柴点了又灭，把拉恩给看笑了，走进前去帮他打火。

拉恩说了自己在工厂的生活，凯利说了自己一年半来大大小小的比赛和他的新家庭。走着走着，直到看不见巡警的影子，拉恩童心大发，朝着一睹高墙跑去，几下就骑在了顶端，然后站起来顺着墙头走下去。

“你不上来吗？”他蹲下来问凯利，凯利撇了撇嘴角：“你这腿脚行吗？”

他大笑，向凯利伸出手，凯利小心地爬了上来，当低头看向墙另一面的波浪和水边高高低低的屋顶，凯利眼睛直了，似乎有些发抖。

“怎么了，”每当这时候拉恩就想嘲笑这位冠军，“你小时候没爬过墙？还是你妈妈不让你爬墙？”

拉恩说完，看看他，知道他生气了，但没有发作。于是他及时收手，帮助他安全着地。

太阳偏西的时候，他们走到了中心街的街角。一条小巷的铁门在那儿打开着，从这儿可以直接通到凯利的旅馆所在的那条街。

“凯利，”拉恩停下来看他，经过一年，凯利眼角竟有了皱纹，更加强壮、疲惫和世故，“我在报纸上看到，你下半年要打州际的比赛。”

“没错。”凯利把着铁门的边框，在太阳下眯着眼睛看他，额上的卷发随风起舞，似乎还能看到一年前的稚气，“你会去看吗？”

“假如在纽约的话。”拉恩笑道，“但是，一定要注意你的身体。等你退役以后，会发现这里也不行，那里也不行，所以现在假如提前察觉到，就不要逞强了。”

凯利不吃他这套。“你当时打拳的时候，肯定不是这么说的。” 

拉恩一时无言，凯利转头看着车流，而他重又开口，对着凯利不以为然的嘴角发出劝告：“凯利，我不希望你去冒险，或是把年纪白费给了雇主。你有一天会死在擂台上的。”

凯利无动于衷，“你什么都不懂。”他说。

拉恩带着怒意看着他，而他不甘示弱，向他走近半步。拉恩看向了地面，避开他的视线。他高大的身子几乎完全遮住了夕阳，面孔隐没在柔和的灰暗里，看不出是黯然还是嗤笑。凯利的眼神突然柔和起来，仔细地望着他。

“你没有变。”他抛下烟头，语调变得轻快。他们在一个拥抱里达成了和解。

凯利推开铁门，走进了巷子里，拉恩也准备回家。他站在那里，想知道凯利会不会回头看一眼。凯利往前走着，走进远处楼房投下的巨大阴影中，变成一个小点。他一直没有回头。


End file.
